Desperately trying not to fall for you
by BaltoDork
Summary: When Krypto is away for the week, Isis decides that this will be a good time to rid of Supercat. But it's not that easy. Bathound is after her, Delilah is.. jealous? Princess and her kittens are also a concern. But most of all, she's falling in love..
1. Cat and Mouse

Streaky whined at Krytpo. "But Krypto! If you leave me alone, I won't make it a day out here." Streaky lashed his tail back and forth in protest.

"Oh come on Streaky, I'll only be gone a week." Krypto said, feeling awful about leaving his pal alone.. But, nothing really seemed to be going on. It was just a peaceful week so far. And he missed Superman. He also needed his help, so, it was mandatory to go. Krypto put his stuff in his space pod while Streaky tried to piece words together.

"What if something DOES happen?" Streaky muttered. Krypto shrugged. "I doubt it, but if anything really bad happens, I'm sure another super will come along."

Streaky wasn't so sure of this, but he kept his mouth shut. He helped Krypto in silence. "Well, I'm off to take a nap.. have a nice trip Krypto." He flashed a slight frown and walked off.

_Meanwhile.._

Isis was on a ship and sniffed the air heavily waking up from a nap, sensing she was docked, and, lashing her tail around, she spoke. "We're here, Delilah." She snapped quietly at the sleepy cat who she made keep watch all night. Her green eyes shone coldly at the blonde cat.

Delilah shrugged. "I think I knew that. You didn't wake up for your shift!" She snapped. Isis grinned. "Why's it matter? I can barely see my own paws." Isis hissed. "While superdog is away, supercat won't have a chance against us. We have to get out of here as soon as possible."

Delilah stretched and stood up. "What's the use, Isis? You never know when you'll see Bathound." Isis rolled her eyes. "Delilah, I doubt Bathound cares about supercat."

"Wrong you are, Isis.."

The huge shadow appeared behind her, and Isis gasped. "Bathound!" She hissed.

Bathound just laughed and growled lowly. "Of course I care about superdog's partner. Now.. what are you doing here?"

Isis hissed. "Nothing, just taking a little.. break." She got to her paws, just in time and sprung out a small porthole that Bathound got stuck in. She looked back. Delilah was in there with him. But she'd get out, once they saw the large dog stuck.

She walked down the street thinking out her plan. Streaky has never met her before.. or doesn't remember she is evil, anyways.

"_Time for a game of cat and mouse.._" Thought Isis. She purred at the simplicity. Pretend to fall in love with supercat, being sweet and innocent, and then..

finish him off somehow.

But at the same time, she'd have to avoid Bathound and anybody else who would get in her way.

She kept walking and stopped to groom her fur. She fluffed it out but kept it nice and smooth at the same time, and smiled. "Isis, this will be a sitch."

Isis jumped on the fence and a pair of eyes flashed in the moonlight. "Hey! What gi-.."

Streaky purred. "Hello."

Isis held in her laugh and just let out a grin. The cat had apparently just gotten home from a run of which he found nothing, because his cape was still on.. and he looked down at it as if he might have given something away.

A grey cat with a blue collar embedded with gold jewels of some sort came padding through. "Oh Streaky!" Her angelic voice cooed.

Isis flicked her head towards the cat. She was a perfect vision. "_Looks like I've got some competition._" Isis thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Princess!" Streaky purred. His voice had a hint of annoyance in it, but yet he was still happy so see the she cat. He looked at me as if he'd be right back and jumped off the fence, as they automatically licked eachothers fur, rubbing against eachother.

Isis was taken aback as Streaky asked a question. "I haven't seen you in a long time.. I didn't hear about the kittens!"

Princess sighed. "I'm sorry I had nobody tell you, Streaky!" Her tail curled around his. "They are lovely.. I came to take you to see them. Three boys and a girl."

"_So supercat has recently gotten a family.._" Isis thought, but she pretended she had no mercy.

"Where's Krypto?" Isis picked this up as superdog as fast as she picked up that supercat's name is Streaky. Streaky looked down. "He won't be back for a week, I wish he could come see them though.. he's with superman."

Princess quickly washed her tounge over his ear. "The kittens will still be here in a week, silly.."

Isis didn't plan on hurting Princess or the kittens, only Streaky. But who knows?

Streaky purred. "Well, eh, this cat just jumped up on my fence." His voice full of confusion. "I'mma go see what's up, then we can go." He paused. "Go ahead, I'll catch up." She nodded, pressed her nose against his, and trotted off.

Isis then remembered this cat with a pang of stupidity. Princess. The cat whom's ship she failed to steal. It almost worked.. almost.

Isis also wondered how Streaky never had anything to do with her. I mean, he's helped Krypto with her, but I guess he never got a good look at her.

He jumped back on the fence. Isis stood up and put on her best innocent act. "I am so sorry, I thought nobody was here. My owner tossed me out, I have nowhere to go.." She held back her evil smirk as Streaky waved his tail back and forth. "It's alright, you can stay here!" He smiled kindly. Isis blinked. "Thank you, very much." She paused. "Supercat." She blinked her large green eyes slowly and held the knot in his cape in her paws, there noses inches away as she indicated he had made a mistake and given himself away.

Streaky had a very pale pink blush on his cheeks. "Eh, you can call me Streaky. You're not the only one who knows, I suppose."

Isis purred loudly and untied the knot slowly. "Well, Streaky. I.. am Isis." Streaky pulled his ears back, still blushing. Isis untied it and threw it over to the end of the fence, and sat down, their noses still inches away, the tips of their chest fur just touching.

Streaky nodded. He apparently forgot of the name. "Well, er, I have to go see my newly born kittens.. I'll be back later! You can come inside with me when I get back. My owner is at camp, but she leaves the window open a crack for me." He jumped down and padded off.

Isis smiled and chuckled. She went to the shady end of the fence and lied down. Bathound could be released by now. Delilah was told to split up with her, and she would keep him busy for atleast tonight.

Streaky padded over to Princess' new home and jumped in. He paused seeing the kittens. His eyes lit up as she lied in a basket grooming the female kit.

She was the same color yellow as his streaks, with a white mouth to underbelly, ears, a single white paw, and dark orange streaks. She had her mother's eyes which had just open, but they quietly drifted shut again and Princess smiled.

"This, is Laila." Streaky blinked and purred. "Lovely.." He murmurred. "Come on over, they won't bite.. atleast, not when they're sleepy!" Streaky smiled at her giggle and looked down at the three males.

She pointed them out. The orange red one, who somehow recieved yellow stripes instead of streaks was Tiger. There was a dark gray one with light gray paws, and light gray circles around his eyes. This was Prince, and since the owners named them all, he was of course named after his striking resemblance to his mother. And then, the runt of the litter, at which Princess sighed at. He was a very pale creamish yellow.

Her tail curled around him. "They named him Tiny for a reason.." Princess looked at her kit with pity in her eyes. "It will be a miracle if he makes it."

Streaky frowned and licked the kit's forhead. It let out a soft mew. Princess was getting sleepy, so he pressed his nose against her's. "I'll be back in a few days." He whispered, licking his love's cheek. "You all need your rest."

Princess nodded, nosed his ear, and drifted to sleep.

Streaky walked back home and jumped on the fence. "Isis?" The she cat appeared, illuminated in the moonlight. "There you are Streaky.. I was beginning to worry your kittens ate you." Streaky let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Come on.." Streaky jumped in his window and into his cat bed. He stretched out on his back. Isis sat down in front of the cat bed.

"I'd be up for a convesation, but I'm exhausted." Streaky meowed. Isis nodded. "So I see." Streaky drifted off to sleep when Isis said nothing, and Isis looked around.

"He didn't tell me where to sleep." She whispered with a grin. She lied down on top of him and wrapped her back legs tightly around his waist, keeping her paws wrapped loosely around his neck, her head on his fluffy chest.

She made sure it looked accidental.

As the sun faded in, Isis heard a yawn and a meow of alarm. Isis raised her head. "Streaky..?" She mumbled, drowsily. She then pulled her ears back and forced blush. "Oh, I'm so sorry Streaky." She realized Streaky had tightly wrapped his tail around her's and his back legs around his waist. His paws were on her back and he laughed cooly.

"Eh, even if it was on accident, it's hard to resist this." Isis purred. "I've noticed." She got off, prying herself free, as to give him the message that she's not going to love up on a cat with a family, and, that she's hard to get.

She jumped up on the windowsill and watched the sun rise. Streaky joined her and groomed his fur calmly. Isis groomed her own and fluffed it out with her claws. Streaky looked at the colorful sky, and Isis looked amazing in the morning sun. She had obviously been out before she went to sleep, because drops of dew glittered with her eyes against the sun.

Isis knew how peaceful and sweet she seemed. It was working. As she stretched, she clumsily pretended to fall. "Ahh!" Streaky grabbed her paws before she could fall and pulled her up. She clumsily went into his arms and pretended to be scared for dear life, holding onto him in a hug as they ended on their hind legs. Isis looked up and moved. "Sorry, I'm so clumsy." Streaky purred, amused.

"_I feel like Princess." _Thought Isis in disgust. Maybe she could be herself.. without giving anything away. But not now.

"I guess I was just so sleepy." Isis said. "Thank you for catching me." Streaky nodded. "Trust me, it was _my_ _pleasure._"

This time, Isis actually blushed.

**This was my first fanfiction. So please be nice. I've been wanting to do a fiction of Isis x Streaky for a long time. It needs a lot more love! **

**Please leave a review and suggest your ideas. And yeah, sorry for Isis being so OOC but of course she has to be. xD**


	2. She Seems Like an Angel to ME

Later that day when Isis was out while Streaky was taking a nap, she spotted Delilah. Her ears flickered as she jumped down. "Delilah.." She purred with a chuckle.

Delilah licked a deep gash on her leg and cursed out Isis under her breath. "So.." She said quietly. "Your plan?"

Isis chuckled. "Make supercat fall in love.. and then, I can finish him off." Isis smiled with a smirk, pulling her ears back.

Delilah blinked and looked over with a hesitated meow. "Well, you see, erhm, Streaky's got something about him.. and.. well, I always found him charming."

Isis narrowed her eyes. "B-but I was never going to turn sides to see if he shown any interest in me!" Delilah spat out.

"Well, he already has some purrrrfect uptown girl. Delilah, I just need you to keep Bathound away.." Delilah sighed and nodded. "Fine, alright! But I'm not going to lie.."

Streaky woke up hearing voices. He yawned, stretched, and looked over the fence. "Delilah?" He meowed sleepily under his breath. He ducked down and watched as Isis talked to this evil villain he once knew..

"..but mark my words, if you fall for him, it doesn't matter how much of a good ally he would be. I'd CERTAINLY make his death as painful as possible." Delilah yowled and walked off. And Streaky played it off as if he was just jumping in the window. Isis followed mumbling under her breath.

Streaky would do exactly what Isis was doing. He'd take down Isis AND Delilah. A bitter coldness ruffled through his fur as Isis jumped in and landed on top of Streaky, pinning him with a giggle and a purr. "Gotcha!" Their noses pressed and Streaky just smirked. "You think so..?"

Isis walked down exploring the house while everyone was gone, including Streaky. She stepped on a remote on accident and a dvd player started up. An old movie started playing, and Isis nosed around and found an open case. _The Lady Eve._ Isis looked up and saw a con woman, trying not to fall for her enemy.

After watching some, Isis turned the TV off, feeling a little bit lightheaded as she stalked off back upstairs and there was Streaky with a pure white rose.

Isis giggled. A _real_ giggle. "Shouldn't you be giving that to your little lady?" Streaky shrugged and handed her the flower in his mouth. Her paws turned the flower around with a sparkle in her green eyes. Those magnificent green eyes. He flattened his ears.

"Want me to tell you something?" Isis' ears slowly came up. "I'm listening."

"Princess is kind of, irratating. I mean, those street guy and society woman pairs never work out like they do in the classics.. Lady & The Tramp, The Aristocats.. but.. even the best movies always have a bit of perfection in it that could never be true.. and I'm only with her because, well, my family.."

Isis' eyes showed real hurt in them. "Streaky.. if she has the slightest love for you she'd let you see her kittens."

Streaky looked over. "But I want to come off as a _good_ father." He mumbled. Isis licked his ear quietly, sadly..

"I think you're a worthy enough hero, and you have such a.. a.. _golden_ heart that any kit would be proud to be the child of.. I, never knew my parents. I was picked up by.."

Streaky hesitated, but he could sense Isis actually.. _cared._ He looked straight into her eyes. "Catwoman?" He whispered, barely audible.

Isis' eyes went wide and sparkled with large tears that she held back. Now that she knew how Streaky really was.. it wasn't _impossible _for her to fall for him.

Isis only simply nodded. "Yes.."

The two looked into eachother's eyes deeply, but then a long growl and a yowl overcame as Streaky shielded Isis.

"Ac- Bathound?" Streaky mewed, irratated. "Did Krypto send you?" He looked at Isis who obviously caught on to Bathound's name.

Bathound looked at Isis and Streaky automatically remembered the stories Krypto told him, the ones he barely listened to, about how to watch out for Isis.

This was Bathound's worst nemesis.

Ace grabbed Streaky and jumped out the window, closing the window.

"Streaky, I need to talk to you." He said gloomily.

Streaky shuffled his paws as they walked. "What about?"

Ace stopped. "Don't even think about falling for Isis."

Streaky stopped and let our a shrill hiss. "Why! I know all those stories about Catwoman and Batman." Ace growled. "Hey, that's no ex-"

Streaky narrowed his eyes. "At least Batman could see that Catwoman had a heart and problems!"

Ace snarled. "SO? She's still the enemy." Streaky looked coldly into Ace's eyes. "I know you and Isis have a similar thing going on." His voice calmed down slowly.

Ace was still furious though. "Fine! Let Krypto knock you into your senses... if you're still ALIVE."

And as Streaky returned through the cat door, he saw Isis frantically pawing at the windows.

"Bathound's giving up.." Streaky mumbled. And Isis turned around. She had no emotions at this point.. she was just simply..

confused.


	3. What would I do without you?

**Alright, before I start this chapter, I forgot to credit this freaking amazing Anonymous person in the reviews. xD It's just that your ideas are so PERFECT. Gah, thank you so much! Yeah, be ready for some epicness.. x3 **

Delilah waited outside patiently and saw Isis come out. Her green eyes twinkled. "Delilah.." Delilah hissed. "Save it. I should've done this myself. At least I have enough sense to not fall for him."

Isis pulled her ears back and let out a terrifying hiss. Delilah's spine fur prickled a tiny bit at this, Isis was stronger than she looked compared to other cats.

"Listen, I'm not falling for that clutz. Okay?" Delilah gave a twisted smile. "Good. Then you won't mind what I'm planning."

"What.. what's that?" Isis tilted her head. "You'll see, girlie." Delilah laughed and trotted off down the street, fluffy tail and head held high in pleasure of whatever she could be scheming..

Isis shooked her fur and walked off, it couldn't be anything uncapable of her fixing.

She jumped in the window and saw Streaky. Her purrs silently faded as he looked at his paws, pawing the ground. "So.. you're evil.. to think I thought you might have changed before you came.."

Isis' eyes clouded with guilt. She jumped down and sat next to Streaky, and when he started to move jerked her tail around him. "You're not going anywhere.." Isis mumbled, her ears flat and her eyes glittering with tears that would not shed.. because she knew they wouldn't stop if they did.

"Listen, Streaky.. I came to get rid of you, but the truth is.. I.. don't want to." Isis sighed and looked down, and Streaky sat down to listen so she uncurled her tail to wrap it around her paws. Her gaze drifted off silently. "You're too great for anyone to hurt you... anyone."

Streaky tilted his head. "Why would _you_ care about _me?" _He protested. "You should just kill me off right here!"

Isis shook her head. "Oh, no.. I realized what you're truly like.. and there's nothing I'd do to harm you.." She got up and jumped up on the window sill, staring out at the sky.

Streaky jumped up beside of her quickly. "Listen, Isis. I know you're evil, but you're a pretty cool cat." Isis looked over at him and smiled faintly, her ears pricking a tiny bit. "Really Streaky?" Streaky purred. "Yes.. you're amazing. Honestly... I'd choose you over Princess it's just that.. well, you're Bathound's girl, proba-.."

Streaky was cut off at Isis' hiss. "That idiot? We've always _hated_ eachother. If me and Catwoman did share anything when it comes to love, I guess we're just gullible.. but..." Isis looked away. "Just because of her and Batman means nothing." Her voice raised quietly as she turned her head and let her ears rise. "Please, don't ever mention that again."

Streaky only nodded quietly. "And it's the fact that it wouldn't work out." He said after a long pause. Isis was about to open her mouth, when Streaky heard a familiar yowl. _"Princess!" _

Isis heard it to, and she gasped. "Oh no!" Streaky looked at her sternly. "Did you know about this?" Isis jumped to her feet. "I knew Delilah was planning something, but I had no idea what she meant. Please, Streaky, lets go save them! She has no mercy... not even the kittens will be safe!" Streaky got into his super form and flew off, Isis running right behind him.

She jumped up, looking into a window and saw the whole building in flames. The flames were lined green.. somehow kryptonite had gotten into the flames. Isis looked up at Streaky. "Streaky! You can't go in there! It has kryptonite!"

Streaky's face was stunned with horror. "D-d..." Isis gulped. "I don't care what happens, I'LL SAVE THEM!"

"Isis n-!" It was too late, Isis had jumped in the middle of the flames and was clumsingly dodging the flames, getting skorched here and there until she made it upstairs and saw Princess coughing, trying desperatley to protect her kittens from the fire, but they were doing horrible.

Her pelt was covered with smoke. Isis used a trick to open a window. "I'm here to help you!" Her green eyes shone and looked straight into Princess' eyes, and she could tell even though she didn't know her, those blue eyes looked back at her gratefully.

"Okay... Streaky can't help because of the kryptonite, we'll have to take the kits out one by one! And we have to hide them from Delilah!" Princess didn't ask, she knew that she had no time to ask who Delilah was.

Isis grabbed Tiger and Princess took Prince. They jumped out of the window onto a fancy white fence and quickly and swiftly hid the kits in a flower bed. "Streaky! Watch them, please!" Streaky nodded and flew over to where his mate and Isis had hidden the kittens.

Isis grabbed Laila, and then she saw a coughing and heaving kitten. "_Tiny!"_ Shrieked Princess. She grabbed the kitten. "Oh no, how did I not grab him first?" They ran out and put them down, Streaky quietly licked the kittens trying to hush their mewling.

"That's all of them." Coughed Isis, her fur skorched black. But of course Princess could barely breathe. Isis' eyes clouded with concern. "Now listen, I need you two to get out of h-.."

It happened. A sudden knife was thrown and it hit Princess right in her side. Isis and Streaky stood in horror at the heavily bleeding, almost lifeless she-cat lie there coughing and heaving.

"No.. no! Princess.." Streaky mumbled and tears silently came out.

Isis turned her head and saw Delilah looking sucessful at her throw. "Give it up Isis!" Isis hissed an threw herself at Delilah.

The two she cats fought and Delilah ended up knocked out and bloody, but Isis had been brutally thrown on the concrete, and her head was losing blood and she was also losing counsciousness. Streaky had flown the kittens and Princess back, and was horrified at the blood splattered across the concrete as he saw Isis drifting off and Delilah still breathing, but knocked out.

"No... Isis... don't die on me!" He licked the blood off her head. "Please.. please.." He quickly carried her back. And then he saw it. Krypto was flying towards him. He was back..

"Is that ISIS?" Krypto remarked. "It's a long story! We HAVE to save her, Princess, and the kittens!" Krypto frowned. "What's going on!"

They flew in and he put Isis down carefully. Krypto bandaged her head and she rolled onto her stomach, slightly terrified of Krypto being there. She was extremely light headed, but she couldn't fall asleep just yet.. because Streaky was appoaching Princess, who was still struggling.

"P-Princess?" The she-cat's head turned over and her blue eyes were full of tears. Her left side was covered in blood. She was almost pure black from the fire. She used her strength to flick her tail for Streaky to come closer. He did and she whispered in his ear.

"Take care of the kittens.." She paused and coughed. "And that other she-cat.." They both glanced at Isis and Princess whispered barely audible. "She's probably more right for you and.." And then she went out with an almost silent whisper. "And she'll be the one coming out of all of this alive.."

Her blue eyes closed, and Isis used her strength to curl around the crying kittens, and she was knocked out. But Streaky knew she was strong, and she'd be okay.

Krypto looked at Streaky sternly who was looking at Isis with unmistakable love in his eyes, but only flew off to take care of Delilah.


	4. Decisions will have to wait

**Oh. my. gosh. You guys probably think I died or something if you don't go to my youtube. I'm so sorry, I just keep forgetting. I'm stressed just about everything. Ugh, oh well, I'll try to atleast think of ideas on weekends from now on. Lets get on to the story shall we?**

Isis woke up the next morning, with a giant headache and an ache in most of her body. She shook her head flicking her ears. She let out a noisy hiss at the sun blinding her eyes from across the room and saw a shadow behind her, her neck fur bristled and her ears flattened, her green eyes widened and she whipped her head around.

"Superdog.. please.. don't hurt me when I'm so week." She looked down at her paws and nearly cried.

Krypto shook his head. "Isis, I just wanted to talk to you.. what you did yesterday was great. And.. you have the right to call me Krypto." He pointed out. Isis looked up and her ears flicked up. "Well.. without the help of you all.." She mumbled.

Krypto flicked his ears and sat down in front of her. Isis just took time to notice the kittens sleeping peacefully, with slow but steady breathing. She was almost sure they'd be okay, but, the smallest one was still struggling. She hesitated but wrapped her tail around it protectively. She'd watch after them as long as she could with Princess gone. Their owners were probably going to give them away anyways..

_Wait, what makes you think you might want to watch after these kittens? _Isis shook her head and looked at Krypto. He countinued speaking watching her closely.

_You couldn't tell it, but she'd be a pretty good fill in for Princess... she makes Streaky happy, but.. _Krypto broke out of his thoughts and blinked. "But it's the fact that you actually helped.. and that you didn't go along with Delilah."

Isis' eyes had a glisten in them, as if she were proud of it. She licked her ruffled fur. "Well, Streaky's a good friend.." She mumbled and after cuffing a wet paw over her ears a few times, she looked back up at him.

"Just a friend?" Isis' eyes suddenly got a bit larger. Krypto kept on speaking. "Isis.. a blind newborn could sense something between you and Streaky.."

Isis almost let out a loud yowl, but she was too concerned about the kittens so she closed her mouth. Her ears pressed against her head and she closed her eyes. After about thirty seconds they fluttered back open. "That may or may not be true, but.." Isis looked past Krypto, as if she was searching for nothing she would never find. Her eyes were filled with some kind of emotion, hope, anger.. probably both and more combined. "It wouldn't matter." She finished softly.

Krypto felt unmistakingly depressed at this moment. His friend obviously loved Isis, but Krypto didn't know if she was willing to make such changes to be with him.

He sighed and looked at her. "That depends on what you decide to do." He swallowed as if there was a huge rock stuck in his throat. He walked out and Isis didn't even watch him leave.

Streaky walked quietly beside Ace. "Ace, what did you and Krypto happen to do with Delilah?" He said breaking the silence.

Ace looked down at him, his thoughts obviously occupied. He replied calmly, "She got away.."

Streaky stared at him in dismay and stopped in his tracks. "What? YOU let her get away?" Streaky's fur bristled from ears to tail tip. "Did you see what she has done?"

Ace looked at Streaky harshly. "Streaky, we all have our sob stories." He snapped. Streaky was taken aback as hurt clouded in his eyes. Was it strange that he knew nothing about his past?

"We'll find her, I promise." Ace mumbled, obviously sorry for being so harsh and he kept walking. Streaky padded next to him and flicked his ears. "I won't stop until I find her." He mewed calmly.

Ace blinked. "I don't blame you Streaky." He said quietly. Then he opened his mouth a few minutes later. "Tell me, Streaky.."

"Hm?" Streaky's tail drooped on the ground and his ears were pulled back, he obviously looked miserable.

"We know you have to feel some emotion for each person. So.. what emotion would you feel for _Isis?_"

This question surprised Streaky. He knew it was no use to lie to Ace. He didn't know what Isis' future held, and she probably didn't know herself.

"Well.." Streaky started off. "Gratitude. She helped us yesterday, I don't know where I'd be without her." Ace nodded agreement and watched as he went on. "Strangely, I also admire her. I mean, she's got to be the sneakiest bandit I've ever seen. And even though she doesn't use her skills in the right way, she really is brilliant." Ace had to agree with Streaky, she was a sly as a fox..

"Hate." Streaky mumbled. "But only a tiny bit. Only because it's implanted inside me that I'm _meant _to hate Isis." Streaky stopped, and perked his ears. "But, if it was up to me, I'd feel all complete _love_ for her." He said this bitterly, as if he were choking on words, like he hated the fact that he was saying it.

"She makes me feel at home. She's interesting.. smart, pretty.. and every second I get to know her better, I feel more of _something_ for her. She's hard to understand, but, I can't walk away." Streaky looked away.

Ace looked at Streaky quietly. "If it helps Streaky, maybe Isis really ISN'T such a bad guy.."

Streaky looked up at Ace and realized he was home. Ace simply dashed off and it felt like lightning piercing through him. Now he could talk to Isis..

He ran up the fence and jumped through the window, he stopped dead in his tracks and sat down, seeing Isis grooming Tiny between her paws. He mewed in protest and she quietly mumbled. "Shh.. save your strength." The other kittens were curled up in her fur and Streaky didn't see a lying, dirty bandit at all.

He saw somebody who was just like everyone else.

Isis looked up as the shadow covered her. She waved her tail in greeting and sighed. "Streaky, I don't think he's going to make it.."

Streaky quietly walked over and licked Isis' ear reluctantly. She quietly flicked it as he moved down to nuzzle his son. Isis was right. Grief filled his eyes.

Isis quietly pressed her muzzle against the side of his face. She felt complete sympathy for him. And to think, this was all her sick, twisted fault!

Streaky sat down and examined the kitten quietly. "His breathing keeps changing from slow to fast and it just gives me a heart attack, Streaky.." Isis mumbled quietly.

The other kittens were as fine as always, and they looked curious to explore. But they were too confused on what was wrong with their brother, and where their mother was.. For now, they curled up into Isis expecting her return.

Streaky swallowed. Their would be no return. And as far as he was concerned..

Tiny had less than a speck of future ahead of him.

Streaky decided it was time to talk to Isis seriously.. about _them. _It was plain as day Isis would make the perfect mate, mother.. it was just the kind of cat she was..

or was made out to be.

"Isis..?" Streaky softly said. "Hm?" Isis flicked her head quietly to look over to him. Streaky took a deep breath.

"Isis.. I.. I love you." He stammered out in a rush, every hair on his spine trickling in complete anxiety. Just telling her this wasn't the hardest part about it, and being the shy guy he was, well, sometimes anyways, he didn't know how he managed to get that out.

Isis' eyes grew wide. Streaky went on, his tail tip twitching every so often. "There's nobody else I'd want to be with, there never was." He swallowed. "But.. it's up to you on how you want it to work out, if you even want it to.."

Isis stood up and quietly walked over to him, her front left leg a little sore, she limped on her other one and sat down next to him, looking him dead in the eyes.

"I'd do anything for you. I nearly died for you, Streaky. But the thing is.. I don't think there's any turning back on my past." Isis' eyes clouded with guilt. "I'd be a burden."

Streaky hissed quietly. "Nonsense.." But he wasn't even sure. Would Isis just throw everything about her away?

Isis quietly placed her paw on top of Streaky's. "Streaky.." She licked his shoulder in a swift movement. "I'm still a bandit at heart.." Her eyes filled with shame, but some kind of spark.

_Imagine.. if you were torn like this. Between good and bad. _

Streaky let out a small chuckle, trying to lighten things up. "Well.. you'd always be my bandit.." He mumbled quietly.

One of the kittens quietly stumbled out of the basket and over at Isis' feet. Streaky and Isis looked surprised and Streaky licked the kitten's fur. "Laila.."

Laila sat down quietly and waved her tail in the air. "So.. you are going to leave us?" The kitten spoke out slowly. Her innocence stabbed Isis like a thorn. She could tell Laila admired her dearly, every part of her. She was a beautiful kitten.

The other kittens watched after their sister huddled together, but Tiny lay in the corner of the basket asleep. Streaky suspected he was running a bad fever aswell. Isis probably knew this, but she probably didn't want to think about it..

Isis looked down and licked the kitten's ears. "Laila.." She mewed quietly. "I'm not sure of what I'm going to." She admitted.

Laila looked up at her with large ice blue eyes. They burned into Isis' with such strength Isis felt like she couldn't take it. "What if mama doesn't come back though?" She said.

Isis heart started to pound. She exchanged a nervous glance with Streaky. Then she looked down, her eyes misty.

"Come on, all of you." She said. The kittens all mewed under their breath to eachother but quietly went over and sat around her. Streaky knew Isis was going to tell them the truth. But he also knew she wouldn't leave until they got over it.

Prince was the last one to sit down with a glare at Isis. The young cat looked at her with cold gray eyes.

"What about Tiny?" Squeaked Tiger.

Isis' eyes clouded up with worry. "Leave him be." She quickly drew him away from Tiny softly with a paw. "Tiny isn't feeling well."

Isis looked down at all of them. "Listen.. your mom isn't going to come back." She breathed the words out under her breath, and all of the kittens' expressions were heart breaking.

She was surprised as a tiny scrap of cream fur joined the group. "Why not?" He said very, very softly. He obviously had a sore throat and his breathing was very difficult. Streaky bent over and picked him up, wrapping him in his bushy tail comfortably. He had no business being out here in such a condition, but any kitten would fear for their mother, wouldn't they?

Isis sighed and shook her head. "You'll figure out when you're older. Tiny, I need you to get some rest.." She picked the kitten up and put him in the warmest spot in the basket. "For the rest of you.. why don't you play?" She mumbled, and as they took off pouncing at eachother and objects in the room, Isis smiled..

Streaky blinked. This could be his perfect future.. He decided to let differences aside until after he had found Delilah.

After that.. he would settle things with Isis once and for all on how things would work.

He padded over to the siamese cat and licked her neck. "It's best not to tell them now." He mumbled, agreeing with what she had done. She hesitated but rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled up against him.

"And it's best not to tell you what I'm going to do right now." Her eyes glinted with the satisfaction that for now, she didn't have to make up her mind.

She would wait until things just.. settled down.


End file.
